Helping Hands
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: From a prompt by RiverKirby. Not really all that she described, but it took off from her idea. A series of massage sessions between McKinley's little diva and the badass queen turns into something more. AU after Finn's proposal. No Brittana.
1. A Pain in the

After a prompt by RiverKirby...hope ya'll like...

Was suppose to be a oneshot, became a threefer...

Don't own Glee, sorry for my mistakes...

Enjoy!

* * *

The first time it happened it was an accident. She'd been stressed over Finn's surprise proposal and he'd been pestering her for days for an answer. She'd developed a pain in her neck, literally and that pain had spread down her vertebrae until the entirety of her back had been in pain. It was at this point when Kurt had stepped in and convinced her to seek out the help of a masseuse.

That was how she'd first come to Helping Hands Massage. She'd been apprehensive about it at first, a stranger and their strange hands touching her? Kurt had had to strand her in front of the strip mall without her phone in order for her to finally cave to the fact that she needed help.

When she'd met the receptionist, Kelly, a pretty redhead with a ready smile, her voice had squeaked awkwardly for a female masseuse. The girl had given her a small smile like she knew a secret and ushered her into room 15.

She'd waited, unsure of what the proper protocol was for getting a massage. Did one strip and wait? Well, did one get completely naked? She gulped at the prospect of being laid bare in front of a stranger. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly do that.

She rose up and took the few steps towards the door only to be caught offf guard when it opened to reveal Santana Lopez dressed in light blue scrubs.

"Santana?"

"You've got to be kidding me? Dwarf? Is this a joke?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Seriously Yentl, I don't have the patience to plot against you twenty-four-seven. I work here." The Latina rolled her eyes.

"How is that even possible?"

"What can I say, Dinah says I have magic hands..." Black eyebrows waggled conspiratorially.

Rachel's face burned. "...and Dinah's my cousin, gotcha." Santana chuckled loudly.

"Yeah..." Rachel's eyes darted around the cheerleader.

"What you leavin'? Scared you're gonna like my hands all over you?" A dark eyebrow rose in challenge.

"I never..."

"With Fincompetent, I'm not surprised." Brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Just please move, this is not a good idea, I don't know why I let Kurt talk me into this, I'm fine...owwwwww." The diva groaned as a shock of pain ran up her spine.

"Yeah, you seem fine," Santana snarked an arm coming around the smaller woman and turning her back to the room, "come on, let me help you, Rachel, okay? I'm great at this."

Maybe it was the way her voice changed from mocking to sincere, maybe it was that she'd actually called her Rachel. Not dwarf. Not Yentl. Not midget or stubbles or Berry: Rachel. Maybe it was the fact that Santana was comforting her and she seemed so confident and sure of herself. Or more likely maybe it was because she was in a world of pain. She was betting on the pain because the next thing she knew she was back seated on the massage table grimacing as her back and neck throbbed.

"Okay you have to strip."

"Strip?" Rachel gulped, cheeks flaming.

"Yeah, as in undress, Smurfette, see" the Latina turned her back slowly, "not looking, put on the towel."

"Um...yep...yep...this isn't weird at all..." Rachel took on last quick glance to make sure she wasn't being watched and began to slowly disrobe.

"I-I'm done..." Rachel broke the silence tightening the towel.

"Cool," Santana smirked turning around and cracking her knuckles, "let's get this party started."

"Lay on your stomach." Santana spoke after the smaller woman didn't move.

"Oh...okay..." The diva lay down gingerly on her stomach.

"Okay, now try to relax alright? Go to like the Shire or you know the Smurffiest meadow you can think of..." The lights dimmed.

"You mean my happy place?"

"Yep, that Tinks, think of your happiest thought." The Latina placed her hands on either shoulder and began to knead the muscles.

"You watch Disney? Santana _Freakin'_ Lopez, quotes Peter Pan, who knew?" Rachel's giggle turned into a sigh of contentment as she felt the tension in her back ease.

"Toldja my hands were magic. What did Gigantor do to get you this worked up?"

"Who said Finn had anything to do with my stress?"

"You just did by dodging my question, 's'cool, he isn't Finnept for nothin'."

"Can we just not do this? I don't want to discuss my relationship with you."

"Yep..." An elbow pressed down into the middle of her back and she groaned in delighted surprise as something popped loudly and she felt at ease and completely boneless.

That had been the first time and afterwards Rachel had felt relaxed and relieved. She hadn't meant to ever go back, it was weird. Granted she could no longer classify the Latina as her arch-nemesis, it didn't quite make them friends either. She felt like she might be messing with the delicate harmony the Glee Club had achieved if she ever returned for another massage.

But, she had ended up going back. Several times in fact. First, after declining Finn's proposal his incessant whining mixed with bursts of chair-kicking rage had caused the tension to return to her body, so she in turn had returned to Helping Hands and incidentally, Santana. Next, there'd been a sharp escalation in the New Directions vs. Warblers mini war and the crisis had been yet another burden she'd felt piled on her shoulders. Then, they'd been busy trying to come up with a set list for Regionals and trying to get Mr. Schue to buckle down and make a sound decision had driven her up one wall and down the other. It had been this time that Santana had actually told her to stop by the shop. By the time Regionals week began she had been basically getting weekly massages and had already fitted a place in her tight schedule that week for a daily visit.

"Hey, Rach," Kelly smile faltered as she stormed into the reception area anger radiating from her, "you alright?"

"Sorry, Kelly, today was just really awful. If anyone ever tells you that you and your ex can manage to be friends and be cordial don't believe them, ok?" The diva huffed.

"Sorry your day was so rough, uh...maybe it can end better?"

"I don't see how it could get much worse." She shrugged, "Is Santana ready for me?"

"Uh...yeah, sure...you know the way, guess we'll talk after..." The redhead sighed as Rachel walked past the desk and down the hall to room 15.

Rachel walked in to an already dim room with the light of a few candles flickering, but the Latina was no where in sight. Rachel shrugged and walked over to the table beginning to strip.

"Well that was truly sad..." Rachel shrieked, heart pounding in her chest at the sudden interruption.

"Jeez, Santana!" Rachel bowed her head breathing hard.

"What? It's not as if I wasn't expected." The Latina smirked eyes traveling the smaller brunette's body, "Nice bra, Tinks."

"Oh my God, turn around!"

"Why for? Already seen the girls anyways." Dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm not here to give you a free show, Santana." Her arms crossed.

"Fine, fine..." The masseuse turned her back to the smaller woman.

Rachel made sure that her teammate wasn't looking and continued to disrobe. She put on the awaiting towel. When she was done she told the other girl so, and lay face down on the table.

"So...what's sad?" Rachel asked after the silence got too overwhelming.

"You and Kells."

"Who?" Rachel's head popped up in question.

"Kelly, the hot little redhead who apparently has low self-esteem or some sick midget fetish."

"I have an even less clue as to what you are referring than usual."

"Santana calling Clueless, the receptionist, Kelly? She's totes got a thing for you, did you not just witness her lame attempt to ask you out during your Finnocene inspired rant?"

"She was not hitting on me."

"Yeah, she was."

"I think I'd know if someone was hitting on me, Santana..." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Doubtful."

Rachel shrugged, determined not to allow the Latina to rope her into a useless argument.

"Wow, Rachel, this knot...it's really, really...tight." Santana husked close to her ear putting extra stress on the T's. "I need you to bare with me, alright? I'm going to use some more pressure."

Rachel gulped. Was that the tip of Santana's tongue on the shell of her ear? What in the world? She attempted to turn her head only to be held in place firmly by Santana's warm palms.

"Relax Rachel, you're in good hands." Santana smirked letting her hands trail down the smaller girl's back.

"S-Santana..." Rachel stammered her eyes falling close at the girl's light touches.

"Hmm? Tell me what you need, Rae." The masseuse asked pressing the heel of her hands under Rachel's shoulder.

"Goooooooooddddd..." The diva couldn't stop from moaning as the stress that she'd been building up was released by her teammate's hands.

Santana chuckled. "Santana is fine."

"Shut-up and just do your jo-job." The tiny brunette growled.

"Oooooooo, I love it when you're feisty." Santana scratched her nails down Rachel's side delighting in the way the smaller girl squirmed.

She wasn't gonna lie the midget had a certain sexy quality that in her opinion had been completely wasted on Pyramid Nipples. Massaging the girl had given her a sneak peek into the tight little body that she'd hidden under her horrendous wardrobe choices. She wasn't going to lie, the diva was attractive and the fact that with a mere touch she had her moaning was just a plus.

"Does that feel good, Rachel? Like that?" She asked her voice taking on a husky quality.

"Mhmm.."

"I like to make you feel good." She spoke against the smaller girl's ear.

"Um...I-I-I-I think we should stop...I feel much better now..." Rachel nervously rushed out rising while clutching onto the towel wrapped around her torso.

"You still have fifteen minutes." The Latina smirked.

"Yeah, um...but I just remembered I have to um...I have to be home early-earlier than usual today."

"Is that a fact?" Santana arched a fine eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes?" The diva squeaked out avoiding the other girl's chocolate gaze.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, same time?" "Um...yeah...yeah..yes...maybe..." Hands fiddling with in her lap.

"Hmmm...well alright then, Rachel." Santana shook her head and left the diva alone in the room to redress.

Santana stood outside the door and took a deep and shaky breathe. She leaned her head back against the wood and allowed her heart a moment to calm. Sure, at the beginning she had just been messing with the smaller brunette, pushing her buttons to prove that the diva knew jackshit about when someone was flirting. But, by the time the other girl had moaned out for a deity Santana had gotten fully involved in her ministrations. She wondered truthfully how far Rachel would have allowed her to go? What would she have done if she'd captured her lips in her own? If she'd allowed the fingers that had been traveling her sides to slip around the front of her body? To slip underneath the towel? To dip into the younger girl? She shivered and felt herself become aroused at the thought.

"Shit..." The Latina mumbled, she wanted Rachel Berry.

* * *

Onward...

Ink


	2. Carnival

Part II

Still don't own a thing...

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, Rachel, what do you want to do? Cuz, I was thinking maybe we could head to the fairgrounds, you know there's a carnival, so, um I was thinking maybe we could check it out..." Kelly smiled across the car at Rachel. Hse finally worked up the nerve to ask the diva out when she'd called to cancel her next massage. Rachel had actually cancelled all of her scheduled massages since the time she'd come in ranting about her ex-boyfriend. Kelly wasn't sure why, but she'd known that the chances to ask the brunette out were slimming down, so she'd gone for it.

"The carnival sounds like fun." Rachel smiled.

"Cool." The redhead grinned steering her Honda towards the fairgrounds.

"So, how's school been? I guess somethings have gotten better since you cancelled all of your appointments."

"Oh...um..yeah...my-um-our Glee club won at Regionals so that isn't stressing me out anymore. Of course, now there's Nationals to prepare for and Finn is still being...Finn..."

"Still sounds pretty stressful to me...maybe I can help you relieve some of that tension..."Kelly parked her car and shut off the engine "...I mean I'm not licensed, but I've learned a few things around the shop, it couldn't hurt."

"Maybe." The brunette replied with a slight nod before exiting the vehicle.

Kelly pocketed her keys and got out of the car. Meeting Rachel in front of the vehicle she took hold of the younger girl's hand and they walked towards the carnival's entrance.

Kelly paid for their entry and two coils of tickets amidst protest Rachel. The receptionist squeezed Rachel's hand and pulled her along towards the midway.

Rachel struggled to pay attention to all the sights and noises occurring around her. The lights that shone brightly vying for attention, the people who shout for patrons to chance a few tickets to win a stuffed animal, the rides spinning and tilting, an cranking out high pitched muzak.

"What do you want to do first?" Kelly whisper close to her ear.

"Hmmmm...let's play a game." The diva smiled pulling her date over to a booth occupied by a tall, greasy man and three stations set-up with five balls a piece. Across the booth were another three stations with cans stacked in a pyramid.

"Five balls, five tickets. Knock down all the cans and you get a prize from the top shelf." The man spoke scratching his scraggly goatee.

"Want me to win you something?" Kelly asked tearing off five tickets and handing them to the man.

"No, I've got it." Rachel said with a smirk letting go a rapid-fire series of throws of the five balls managing to knock down the can pyramid.

"Impressive." Kelly chuckled as Rachel turned to the slack-jawed Carnie and pointed to a gigantic stuffed microphone on the top shelf.

"For you." Rachel handed the Giant Mic over to her now blushing date.

"Thank You..." The older girl murmured taking a chance and kissing the other girl on the cheek.

"Come on, there's still a lot more to do." Rachel smiled brightly and off the pair went unaware that someone was watching them closely with a particularly deep shade of green in her eyes.

"Hey San, there's Rachie, let's catch up and say 'hi'!" Brittany bounced up and down.

"I don't wanna." The Latina grumbled crossing her arms.

"Aww, Sanny, why not? Rachel looks super cute tonight and her friend looks nice I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we joined them." Brittany flashed big blue eyes at her best friend.

"Don't look at me like that, they're probably on some sort of date, speaking of which where's your date, where's Wheels?"

"Um...he, Puck, Rory, and Mike ran off to challenge the Strong Man to arm wrestles. Don't try to change to subject, just because you're upset."

"Upset? What reason do I have to possibly be upset?"

"You like Rachel." The blonde answer in monotone.

"Do not."

"Do too." Came the singsong retort.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No I don't. I don't like the hobbit!" Santana yelled storming away from her best friend in a huff.

"I'm not going to get mad at you for leaving me here Sanny, if you're going to go and finally be honest with yourself!" The dancer called after her making her face flush red in embarrassment.

Santana followed the pair around the fairgrounds managing to stay hidden by being at booths two or so down from where the other girls were. She wasn't stalking the midget, she just wanted a moment in private to give the diva a piece of her mind. Rachel had gone out of her way to avoid the masseuse for the past few weeks. She'd cancelled all of their appointments and when she saw the Latina around school she'd run in the opposite direction. She was Santana 'Freakin' Lopez not some social pariah. The nerve of Rachel Berry of all people to think that she could avoid her. She wasn't the avoidee, she was a born avoider.

She crept closer as the girls stopped in line at the Ferris Wheel. 'Oh, how tragically romantic' the girl scoffed rolling her eyes, but sliding in to line a few people behind them a plan formulating in her mind. She waited until the couple got to the front of the line and snuck closer as Rachel took her seat in the basket. As soon as Kelly turned her back to speak briefly to the operator (probably doing something cheesy like paying for him to stop their basket at the top for a few moments) she tiptoed behind the redhead and sat next to the smaller girl slamming the gate closed behind them.

"Hey! That's my seat!" Kelly spun around stunned as the ride moved forward.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Sorry Kells, we've got some things to discuss, in private you understand." Santana grinned waving at the receptionist as the ride groaned with steady movement.

"Santana Lopez, I'll have you know that you're interrupting a special evening between myself and Kelly, what do you think you're doing?"

"We need to talk." The Latina shrugged.

"What could we possibly have to discuss that couldn't wait? Huh?"

"Why-Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? Are you serious? That's the reason you decided that you needed to interrupt my date."

"Answer the question."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I'm all better now, no more tension don't need the massages anymore." Rachel avoided her eyes.

"Oh really? Because you seem mighty tense right now."

"If I seem tense it's merely due to the fact that you have hijacked my date."

"So, you're telling me it has nothing to do with the effect I have on you?" Santana leaned closer to the girl closing the little space they had between each other as they made one revolution and started their second.

"Wha-What effect? There's no-no effect. Y-You have n-n-no e-ef-effect on me, Santana, and I'd remind you to mind your manners and my space, please move back." Rachel stammered breathing shallowly.

"None? No effect whatsoever? So you're not shivering because of me being all up in your personal space? Huh? You're not pooling in that sinfully short skirt because of my voice? No effect? Don't lie to yourself, Berry." Santana husked with a nip to the diva's earlobe.

The diva closed her eyes trying to school her face and control her breathing. The ferris wheel ground to a halt and when Rachel reopened her eyes she was staring out across the fairgrounds and pass that across Lima and into the night sky with it's millions of twinkling stars. If it wasn't for present company it may have been romantic, but as it was she just prayed that the wheel would start up again and end her time being stuck with Santana.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Santana curved a hand around the diva's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. I'm not going to be part of you're stupid little game whatever it is, Santana." The diva hurrumped folding her arms across her chest.

"What game, Rachel? Just saying that the scene is beautiful, never knew Kells had it in her. I mean it takes balls to set this all up, what do you think she had planned? Hmm? Stealing a kiss under the stars?" Santana smirked wickedly eyes searching the other girl's face for some reaction.

Rachel didn't answer determined to ignore the Latina until the ride was over. She stared out at the landscape. At the city of Lima and the flickering lights from the fair. She had to admit at least to herself that the scene was beautiful and romantic, it would have completely worked on her if it had, in fact, been Kelly up in the air with her at this moment.

"Rachel...oh come on, what makes her so special anyways." The Latina huffed.

"Um...the fact that she' sweet. She doesn't take every opportunity to argue with or belittle me like some people..."

"I can be sweet..." Santana grumbled.

"Yeah, ok, sure..."

"I can..." Santana mumbled touching the other girl's cheek lightly. She turned the smaller brunette's face toward her own. The Latina's brown eyes bounced between her companions eyes and her lips. Beyond her control, Rachel's chocolate eyes slid close in anticipation. Santana leaned in over the smaller girl prepared to capture her lips when the ride cranked back to life with a rusty snarling causing the pair to jump apart as they were brought back to the ground.

"Lopez! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kelly snarled once their basket had stopped.

"No need for violence Kells, I toldja we needed to talk and we talked no harm done, nice Mic, by the way." Santana leapt from the ride and dodged away from the enraged redhead.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" The older girl turned from the object of her ire and helped the smaller girl out of the basket.

"Give me a break, I mean clearly she's alright! What did you think I was gonna do? Throw her from the basket or something? I said we needed to talk and we did." The Latina snarled storming away.

"What did she want?" Kelly asked once Santana was out of sight.

"Nothing," Rachel watched the other girl stomp away, "can you please just take me home?"

"But, but, but...ok." Kelly sighed heavily leading the smaller girl back to where they had parked.

"What's going on with you and Santana?" Kelly quietly asked after they'd pulled out of the parking lot.

"What? Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"I don't know what to tell you because it was nothing. Why would I like someone who's made it their goal to make my days miserable since we were 14?"

"Why indeed." The redhead mumbled and the car fell silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

One last part...

Ink


	3. Magic Hands

The last part...hope I did it justice...

mistakes still mine, Glee not so much...

Thanks for reading...

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not going in there!" Rachel stomped her foot and pouted at the two blondes in front of her.

"Look, you're being stupid, you're clearly still stressed and in pain and we all know that we need you at 100% for Nationals." Quinn pulled the arm she was holding, but the diva was surprisingly hard to move.

"I'm fine and even if I wasn't there have to be at least half a dozen other massage parlors not this one."

"Maybe, but this one has Sanny and Sanny's the best." Brittany effortlessly slung the smaller girl over her shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming into Helping Hands.

"Put me down! Put me down NOW!" The brunette screeched.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A masculine voice interrupted the diva's rant.

"Where's Kelly?" Rachel queried as Brittany sat her back on her feet. She hadn't spoken to the redhead since their ill-fated date. She'd felt bad for ending things so abruptly, but she'd almost kissed Santana. Well, the Latina had almost kissed her, but she'd wanted it to happen.

"Kelly? Oh the redhead she got another position so she like quit a few days ago." The guy behind the receptionist's counter shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Is Santana here and free, we've got an emergency." Quinn spoke up.

"I told you two..."

"Yeah we need Sanny, fast!" Brittany covered Rachel's mouth before she could really restart her rant.

"Yeah, lucky you she's free for a couple hours, just um..go to room 15."

The pair of blondes pushed the tiny brunette down the hall and deposited her in the indicated room with threats of bodily harm if she tried to escape.

Rachel huffed loudly and quickly changed into the towel. The quicker she succumbed to the will of Quinn and Brittany and got this over with, the quicker she could leave and continue planning for New Direction's musical domination.

Rachel tightened the knot to the side of her breasts and laid facedown on the table. She tried to calm her frayed nerves and remind that it was just a massage, she'd had hundreds of massages and they didn't mean a thing. This time it especially was meaningless because it wasn't even her idea. She was so busy trying to relax that she didn't notice the door open and close, nor did she feel the presence join her until the masseuse was already touching her. She jumped, heart racing as cool hands began to knead the tender flesh around her shoulders.

"Calm down, Rae, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I am calm." The smaller girl sniped with a frown.

"My mistake, I suppose I took you nearly jumping out of your skin out of context."

"I suppose you did. Can we just make this a silent session, in which you just do your job and neither of us has anything to say?"

"You're the boss." Santana replied with a smirk, she was fully willing to just concentrate on making the other girl feel good.

After the night at the carnival and their almost kiss Santana had had to admit to herself that she actually liked Rachel, not just wanted to sleep with her, but actually liked her. She'd been jealous and clearly out of her mind it was the only explanation for hijacking Kelly's romantic Ferris Wheel plan. What made everything worse was her actions didn't change anything. Rachel still went home with Kelly and continued to avoid her like the plague. She was one hundred percent sure the only reason the girl was even here was because of their teammates standing guard in the lounge.

The Latina sighed loudly. Pressing her thumbs down with more pressure on a stubborn knot in the other girls back. Rachel groaned, shivering and Santana, unable to stop herself pressed a feather-light kiss to the other girl's heated skin.

"Santana, what...?" Rachel questioned.

"Relax Rae, I've got you..."

"I thought we weren't playing this game anymore, Santana. You win ok! Look at you, you managed to get teen prude, Rachel Berry all hot and bothered, yay for you!" Rachel yelled flipping herself over onto her back and attempting to rise from the table only to be stopped by Santana's hands.

"Would you calm down? Jesus, could you be more paranoid? I'm not playing you."

"Yes you are."

"Why would I? Don't answer that. Can you just believe that I'm not fucking with you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, now let me up this was a terrible idea."

"God, you're infuriating!" Santana growled swooping down to capture the diva's lips before she had a chance to retort. At first the other girls lips sat motionlessly rigid against her own and she began to panic slightly. What if Rachel really wasn't the slightest bit attracted to her. How embarrassing. But, just as soon as those thoughts entered her mind they receded as Rachel's lips began to move against her own. She smiled into the deepening kiss and hoisted herself to straddle the still prone singer.

"Do you believe me now?" Santana asked momentarily breaking their kiss. Both girls were breathing hard. Rachel's eyes were closed and her face flushed.

"Believe?" Rachel whispered confused opening her eyes.

"That I actually like you. Sure, I enjoy making you flustered and frustrated. I like teasing you and keeping you at a loss for words, but I only enjoy doing those things because I uh-um actually genuinely like you." Santana felt her face burning up, she did not do feelings so well and she felt increasingly vulnerable the longer the other girl stared at her with her big brown eyes.

"Um...I kinda need you to say something here, I'm about eight seconds away from dying from embarrassment here." Santana leaned back and ran a hand through her thick hair.

"You like me?" Rachel asked leaning up on her elbows her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh...yeah...yes."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why not? I mean, you're hot, trust me I've seen enough of you in states of undress to know that you're wardrobe is definitely not doing you justice."

"So suddenly, I'm good looking enough to garner the great Santana Lopez's attent-"

Santana halted the diva's rant with another searing kiss. "I wasn't finished. Yes, you're hot and yeah I like that, but I also like that you're the only one that's giving me a challenge. You don't just take my shit. I like that. I like that you have goals and a plan and all that too." Santana shrugged lamely suddenly feeling shy and scrutinized.

"So, um...yeah...turning into a stammering idiot here so just gonna assume the sentiment isn't returned and go crawl under a rock or something..." The Latina attempted to lower herself from the table before Rachel grabbed the front of her t-shirt and pulled her back down into another kiss.

Rachel's hand tightened in the masseuse's shirt as the kiss deepened. She felt one of Santana's hand grip her waist outside of the towel and the other cup her cheek gently. She moved her free hand to the other girl's back inching it down until it rested on the Latina's ass.

"Always kinda figured you for an ass girl." Santana whispered against her lips.

"Shut-up." Rachel replied nipping at the older girl's bottom lip.

"Hmmm...maybe I will besides there are other, better things that these lips could be doing." Santana smirked trailing kisses down one side of Rachel's neck.

Rachel moaned kneading fingers into the Latina's ass. She loosened her grip on the other girls shirt and moved her hand to join it's partner, pressing herself impossibly closer to her companion.

"Mmmm, still sense a bit of tension babe, want me to help you really relax?" Santana asked while nipping at the smaller girl's collar bone.

Rachel absentmindedly nodded her head with a whimper. "Was that a yes, Rachel? Use your words." The Masseuse smirk deviously, playing with the knot of the towel.

"Yes..." The tiny brunette breathed out eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good..." Santana grinned loosening the towel and allowing it to fall away from the smaller girl's lithe body.

_A few minutes later in the lounge area._

"Jesus! You do have magic hands!" Quinn's face turned beet red upon hearing Rachel's cry and continual moaning from the back of the massage parlor.

"And here I was worried they were going to kill each other." The hazel-eyed blonde rolled her eyes.

"Quinnie, do you think that San will teach me to pull a rabbit out of my hat?"

"Huh?" Quinn arched an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"Because Rachel said she knows magic and I want a bunny rabbit." Brittany grinned brightly.

"Oh, Britt, I don't think that's the sort of magic Rachel's talking about." She patted the dancer's knee gently. "Come on, I have a feeling those two are going to be a while longer. Lots of UST to work out there..."

"Ust?" Brittany questioned rising from her seat.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension."

"Oh yeah, San and Rachie are totes hot for each other." The taller blonde skipped ahead of her companion a silly smile adorning her face.

"Well hopefully once they get this out of their systems we'll be all set to take Nationals." Quinn mumbled jogging to keep up with her friend.

* * *

Ok? so thoughts? Yay the end with no waiting!

Ink


End file.
